Life After Cross Academy
by SeaPhantom12
Summary: The title explains it, It's the life of Kaname and Yuuki in the future.If you have any ideas tell me they maybe included...It will stay m-rated
1. Home

Home ch.1

Lord Kaname Kuran's P.O.V. Yuuki Kuran's P.O.V. Anybody elses P.O.V.

I heard gruntes and breaths. I turned around to be greeted by Yuuki. "I'm ready to go. Are you, Kaname?" Yuuki asked me. "Yuuki I thought you weren't coming. Are you sure you want to leave? I thought you said you wanted to protect your friends. Here's your chance." I said helping my beloved with her bags. "Yes and you will always come first. Though I would like to say bye to Yuri in private and say bye to the Headmaster. Can I?" Yuuki asked me with a look I just couldn't resist. I went over to her and hugged her. "Of course, I will let you as long as I can go with you to protect you and it has to be tomorrow." I said looking down at the same innocent face as before. "Thank you, Kaname. It means a lot to me, the fact thet you care for me as much as I care for you. But what about the night class students?" Yuuki said looking up to me. I couldn't help smile, she looked so cute. "There coming with us to be our servents. Come on, lets go it's already sun set." I said as I let go of her and grabbed her hand instead. We walked down the hall a bit then ran into Hanabusa and he offered to take the bags. We didn't run into anyone until we made it to the limo. The ride to our new home was quiet too quiet. When we made it to our new home I got out and gave my beloved Yuuki a hand. I put my arm around her as she stared at our home. Then she looked at me. "This was our old home isn't it?" I looked down and smiled a warm tender smile that only she can make me do." Yes, but I rebuilt or changed most of it even our parents room was rebuilt to our liking we evan have our own bathroom."I turned toward the others. "The rest of you won't share rooms but you will have to share bathrooms. Akatsuki and Hanabusa, Senri and Rima, and Seiren and Ruka. You will be sharing bathrooms and your names will be on your doors." I said while looking at who I called. Me and Yuuki walked in unison, it was almost as if she could read my mind. Can she? "Yuuki..." I wispered so no one would hear.

After we got settled in I was tired and I did nothing. "Kaname, can I go to sleep?" I asked. "Sure, and when Hanabusa comes in don't freak out I told him to, just do as he says." Kaname answered. "Thanks." I say as I lay down and go to sleep. After what seems hours, but only a hour Hanabusa walks in. "Lady Kuran, pl... Umm." Hanabusa says like an moron. I got up and looked in a mirror... WOW... Everything grew and I do mean everything. "This is werid, but what were you going to say Hanabusa?" I asked a bit shocked. "Uhhh ummmmm. Oh right, drink this, look in the closet, put it on, then follow me." He said as he handed me the drink and stood outside my door. I drank it. I looked in the closet... There's a white dress a bit like the one Kaname gave me before, but this one was different. It had a red rose patteren for the belt. I put it on and it fit? Werid. The white heels fit too and it came to my mid thigh. I looked in the mirror, I look good. Well here goes nothing. I walked out to be greeted by a drooling Hanabusa. " Hanabusa? You're drooling, let's go." I said as Hanabusa turned back to normal, ok so not normal but the way he was before. He lead me down a big hall, though a door, and into a dark room that was lit by candle light. As I got closer I could make out Kaname and a medium sized wood table with spaghetti. "You look lovely Yuuki." Kaname said as I sat down. Kananme was wearing a black and white suit with a red tie. My glass had Kaname's blood in it and his had blood-tablet blood in it. "Kaname... Why... How did grow? Why did I grow?" I asked as I sat down. "Don't worry thats normal and the growing should have stoped after two sizes, though you were human for a while... During about the time humans have puberty we vampires go though our own kind. We grow, get more powers, and we get our beast, the darkness inside of us Pure-Bloods. Yuuki I would drink the blood and eat your food you need it, the next few days you will be hungry." I did as told. "Did you make this?" I asked refering to the spaghetti. "Yes, I did." 'The Kuran Family was once ruled over all vampires, we were the Kings and Queens of all vampires. Because I took you out of school before you graduated, I'll be your teacher for the human and vampire world. I guess I will take her to Cross for her good-byes' "How interesting. So we're going to say my good-byes tonight?" I asked. "Yes... Wait how did you know? I thought that. That is unless you have the power to read minds, it is uncommon for vampires to have that power."


	2. The Real GoodBye

The Real Good-Bye Ch.2

Lord Kaname Kuran's P.O.V. Lady Yuuki Kuran's P.O.V. Anybody elses P.O.V.

After we finnished eating I took Yuuki to Cross Academy. We got out of the car and Yuuki shivered. "Here take my jacket." I said as I put my jacket around Yuuki and held her close. We had no trouble getting in. We went to the Head Master and we walked in. "Yuuki! YUUKI!YUUUUUUUKKKKKIIIIIIII! Yuuki?" He stopped in the middle of the room looking confused. "It's a Pure-Blood vampire thing." I answered for her. "But she almost as tall as you are Kaname." "And I think she looks even more beautiful. A flower blooming at it's fullest. Wouldn't you agree?" I said and Kein just nodded. "Yuuki came here tonight to say goodbye to Sayuri and you." Yuuki nodded. "This won't be the last time I see you." With that we were gone. We made our way though the girl part of the sun dorm and finally made it to Yuuki's old room. We didn't bother knocking, we just went in. Yuuki went over to the bed and sat next to her friend. I looked at the window, CRAP, the sun. Well at least it woke up Yuri. "Kaname and Yuuki?" She asked sleeply. "Yes, it's me, Yuri." "Yuuki! I'm so glad you came back, I was worried." She said clearly awoken. "Of course I had to talk to my best friend one last time. I would miss you to much." "Yuuki, might I ask what happened to you? You've grown alot." "It's a vampire thing. I grew last night." "You look good. But I don't wanna say goodbye, I can't say goodbye. I wanna be with you forever, I don't care what you are, who you are, I just wanna stay with you." Yuri said hugging Yuuki like her life depended on it. Yuuki looked my way and I knew what it meant. "Yes, if she says yes." I answered. "Yuri, I hate to ask this of you, but do you want to be a... Vampire with me? Become a blood-sucking monster and live forever never ever changing?" "Yes, anything for you." Yuuki bit into Yuri's neck, no words or screams just tears. When she was done, Yuri layed back down still awake. Yuuki passed her arm to Yuri and said, "Drink my blood." She did as told. And she a vampire for friendship, thats a first. As we walked on our way out of the school, Yuuki had her head on my shoulder and I had my arm around her and Yuri walked right next to me. We were the center of attention as we walked out. You could hear things like _Always only the perfect, Why her, Where's the night class, What happened, and now Yuri._ We had Akatsuki and Hanabusa come get us and the girls went crazy. When we went back home I told Yuri everything she will need to know, like she is apart of the family, the Kuran Family now. And she will also be in the room next to Ruka and will have her own bathroom.


End file.
